Your Quite Cute : 'One Shot'
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe Can't help but be speechless. { TomoeXNanami }


_**Yet Another One-shot for Little Tomoe and Nanami! This one involves Ice-Cream!**_

* * *

_**Your Quite Cute.**_

* * *

He hated today! He hated, Hated, Hated it! Why? Because his stupid father said he was going to this ice-cream place to meet a girl! Why did he have to meet a girl?

The main reason they were going was because His father was an old friend of the girl's mother. Tomoe bit his lip and rolled his violet eyes. He took a sip of tea and glanced up at his well to do father.

So now?

He was being dragged out of the house with a large jacket on his shoulders. The child mumbled a few words he heard on Telivision and earned a shocked and disapproving look with his father.

Tomoe swallowed and looked ahead not even daring to look at the Blond god he called daddy. Did he say something wrong?

Tomoe stared out the window of their car, It was a dark purplish black and Mikage ( His Dad ) Like to say it was made of Night fog.

His Father was a total Dork...

The child slumped in his seat and stared forward with nothing else playing on his mind. All he could think of was leaving as soon as they got there. Maybe they could make a emergency call something.

Mikage stopped the car and looked at Tomoe with a cheery smile, " We're here Tomoe! Let's go inside so you can meet Nanami-Chan!"

The little boy glared at his overly happy father and jumped out of the car. He was getting as far away form that man ( And the Ice-cream Shop ) As he possibly could!

The little kid started to stomp off until Mikage grabbed his collar and directed him the shop. Tomoe growled as his fox tail whipped about in annoyance. He didn't want to do this! He didn't want to meet, 'Nanami!' At all!

Mikage opended the door and they both walked in with their heads held high, Then his father let out an embarrassing screech and screamed, '

GWEN! GWEN MOMOZENO!? Is that you!?" His father skipped of the little boy to roll his eyes.

Tomoe walked up to the tall woman that his father was talking to and looked up. She had pretty hair and her eyes gleamed; She must of noticed the short boy because she knelt down and tapped his nose playfully.

"Are you Tomoe?"

The little boy glared and sooed the womans hand away; to his surprise she only laughed and patted his head, slightly rubbing his fox ears.

The little boy looked at her confused and then she held up a finger to her lips, " Do you want to meet Nanami?"

"No.." Tomoe said rather bluntly.

"TOMOE!" Mikage started to chide him but Gwen only laughed.

"I understand perfectly, Its because your a boy right?" She questioned.

Tomoe nodded and crossed his arms; his tail wagged back and forth, happy that he finally found someone who got that this was unnessary.

But then the woman pouted, " Thats to bad; She really wants to see you. I showed her a picture and she thinks.." The woman paused and tapped her chin, " Her words were.. Cute, I believe."

Tomoe eyes grew wide and he quickly darted behind his father's leg. His little face formed a pout and his fox ears flopped over in embarrassment. No one called him a cute before...

Well, Not a girl around his age.

The woman smiled and slightly turned, She showed him a little girl who was sitting at a table; Her little legs dangled playfully off the edge of the oak chair. Her little hands clenched her orange dress and her hair was pulled up in pig-tails.

The little girl slowly turned to look at them and then giggled slightly. She hopped up from her chair and walked over, swinging her arms back and forth.

"This is Nanami-Chan.." The woman smiled and the little boy blinked as he continued to look.

The girl had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen... He blinked as did the little girl. Then his ears twitched and Nanami giggled louder.

"I'm Nanami!' She gurled out and titled her head to the side, " My Momma said you were Tomoe."

The little boy continued to stare and his father chuckled, He looked at Gwen and smirked, " Someone is speachless. Probably because he thinks shes cute!"

The little boys hair bristled and his face colored. He clenched his fists and let his nails bite into his palm.

"D-Do NOT!" He screamed out, embarrassed at his current situation.

Mikage smiled and tapped Tomoe's head, The little kitsune looked up with round eyes and the god smiled, " I'm going to get you some ice-cream okay?"

The boy nodded as Nanami grabbed his hand. He looked at her annoyed but was soon suked in by her gold speckled eyes. Tomoe swallowed and let the little girl pull him to a table.

They sat down but Tomoe couldn't look at Nanami straight in the eye. It was embarrassing and he wanted to crawl in a corner and die. His little ears flopped over and he stared at the tile floor.

Nanami reached over the table and started to pet his furry apendages, Tomoe blinked and looked up; Her little fingers grazed his mouth and Tomoe blushed red.

"Tomoe is Quiet.." Nanami whimpered in a small defeat.

The fox swallowed, He didn't mean to be quiet; it was just that he didn't know what to say; And everytime he tried to say it...It turned to air.

Mikage carried over some ice-cream and set it before the two children; then he went to talk to Gwen ( Who was watching Tomoe's cute reacts for a while now. )

Tomoe picked up his spoon and started to pick at the food slightly; He wasn't really hungry; but when he glanced up to look at Nanami he was shocked to see her stuffing her face gleefully.

The kitsune sighed and stuffed some ice-cream into his mouth as well; It metled on his tongue and he sighed at its taste.

"You know.." Nanami giggled out.

Tomoe's eyes snapped open and he stared at her.

"Your Cute!" The little girl smiled, the smallest little blush formed on her face and Tomoe nearly choked on his sweet. He looked at her shocked and a bit emarrassed.

He looked at her and chewed his lip, His hair was silky brown and her eyes were wide. When he looked at them he had to snap out of a daze. Her eyes were beautiful.

Tomoe ducked his head and his eyes grazed over to the clock. Soon they would be leaving and he hadn't said anything to Nanami. He opened his mouth but his father tappe dhis shoulder and signified it was time to go.

The little boy didn't know why but he felt disappointed at the declaration. He didn't even get to say anything to her...

"Nanami?" Tomoe stuttered out as he slipped on his jacket.

Nanami looked at him and smiled warmly. He liked that smile it was... It was Quite...

"Your Cute too.." Tomoe muttered, earning a shocked look from his father and a happy look from the little girl.

Nanami hopped off the chair, pranced to Tomoe, and Placed a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Tomoe turned completely red as Gwens froze up at her daughters conduct. Mikage only chuckled as Tomoe's hand went slack.

"I'm Glad!" Nanami giggled and Tomoe tried hard to breath..

Mikage laughed and suddenly decided to set up a play date between the two; Gwen, of course, agreed. Tomoe stared at Nanami and blushed; This time he was speechess...

Before they left the shop Tomoe looked back at Nanami and blushed, " Your Quite Cute.. Nanami.."

* * *

**_End Of One Shot_**


End file.
